Where have you been all my life?
by Blackfang64
Summary: Haruka is spending the day as student council leader, but what happens when she comes across an android that has a sense of justice like her? HarMiyu oneshot


**Author: Thank you to Miggitdog for editing my story and i don't own Mai HiME. Enjoy **

**Where have you been all my life? **

"Right listen up Yukino, I want those files organized and ready for tomorrow's student council meeting." the blonde haired girl ordered as she looked over at the brunette girl.

"Yes Haruka." Yukino replied as she walked out of the room, leaving Haruka alone.  
Haruka smiled to herself proudly as she sat down. Shizuru was away for the day, taking Natsuki on a field trip to the tea factory. Haruka at first protested but the thought of the Bubuzuke girl gone leaving _her_ in charge, made her day.  
The knock on the door disturbed her train of thought as she looked up to see a girl with pale cyan hair and red eyes.

"Can I help you?" Haruka asked as she put her pen down.

"Yes, I'm here for the new hall monitor duty," the girl replied as she looked at Haruka firmly.

"Ah yes, you must be... Miyu that was it, yes well get stated then," Haruka said as she looked down at her desk.

"I believe it has started." Miyu replied.

"That's what I..." Haruka said as she looked up to see the girl gone. "…said. Hm she's gone, oh well." Haruka sighed as she went back to writing.

"I have collected the people who were breaking the school rules," a voice said abruptly.

Haruka looked up to see Miyu, standing there with what looked to be about 14 boys standing with their collars in Miyu's grasp. "And what have they done?" Haruka asked as she pushed her chair back standing up.

"Well the three on the left here, were throwing their rubbish in the hall," Miyu stopped as she help up the specific three with her other hand. "These five were caught peeking into the girl's toilets," Miyu continued as she swapped her hands around. "The two with black hair were bullying a younger student," Miyu said as she looked at the specific two who were cowering away.

Haruka counted with her fingers as she held ten up. "And the other four?" Haruka asked as she looked over at the four who were standing there smiling nervously.

"They were caught attempting to do a nude run around the school." Miyu replied. Haruka raised an eyebrow as she glared at the boys that were being held.

"Hm, good work Miyu, escort them to the detention room." Haruka said as she pointed into the direction where Miyu had to go. Turning around proudly, she stopped as she heard screams from behind her. She whirled around to see Miyu standing there staring at her.

"Done." Miyu said breaking the small bit of silence. Haruka's jaw dropped as she looked stared at the girl.

"How did you do that so fast?" Haruka asked, as she looked around to see that the troublemakers were gone.

""I am Miyu, Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit, basically an android." Miyu replied as she saw Haruka looking at her with both eyebrows raised.

"Right, whatever you are, you must realize that people don't like being hung by their collars." Haruka said as she began her lecture. "It is also our job, as the student council, to ensure the safety and peaceful environment for the students. We represent them; they are our words, our actions and who we are." Haruka finished as she looked as though she was thinking.

"Yes, it is your job to represent the council and you seem to be doing a good job." Miyu replied.

"Well, if you don't lik- wait, what did you say?" Haruka asked as she turned around facing the android.

"I said that you were doing a good job." Miyu replied.

Haruka's eyes lit up as the words sang heavenly in her ears.

'No one has ever said that I err I mean we've done a good job before' Haruka thought.

"Is something the matter, you seem to be standing on one foot." Miyu pointed out as Haruka looked to see she was indeed standing on one foot. Haruka let out a scream as she fell over landing on the ground head first.

"Could you help me?" Haruka grumbled as threw her hand up. Walking over Miyu took the girl's hand as she brought the girl up to her. Haruka let out a sigh as she opened her eyes to find a pair of red flame eyes staring into her.

Haruka looked to see that indeed her body was pressed against Miyu's as the two girl's faces were so close to each other. There was a moment of silence before Miyu broke the silence as she moved closer. Haruka made no effort to move as she began slowly closing her eyes. Closing in on each other, Haruka could feel the girl's breath against her cheeks-their lips were only an inch apart.

"Haruka, you there?" called out a voice causing Miyu to let go and Haruka stumbling back and falling onto the ground once more. Miyu turned to see a brown haired girl walking in carrying her laptop with her.

"Miss Kikukawa, it is good to see you." Miyu said as she looked at the girl.

"Good to see you Miyu, is Haruka here?" Yukino asked. Miyu looked over at the fallen Haruka as she offered her hand to pull the girl up. Haruka brushed herself off as fixed her clothes up.

"What is it Yukino?" Haruka asked as she looked over at her friend.

"Um well the school cafeteria is wondering when the new menu will be put into action?" Yukino replied as she read off a piece of paper.

"Let's see..." Haruka said as she looked on the table for the sheet. "Well, tell them it will be ready by Thursday." Haruka replied as she looked back up at her friend. Yukino nodded as she left the room.

Haruka walked over to the doors a she closed them making sure to lock them. Haruka smiled as she began walking over to the android. Miyu merely stared as she watched the girl getting closer and closer to her.

Smiling to herself Haruka embraced the girl as she wrapped her arms around her pulling the android in closer. "Now where were we?" Haruka asked as she smiled seductively.

"I believe we were about to embrace when Miss Kikukawa interrupted us causing me to let go and you to fall onto your posterior again." Miyu replied as Haruka frowned.

"Well, forget words." Haruka said as she pulled the girl in closer and embraced her in a soft yet passionate kiss. Haruka's desires took over as she soon found her hands exploring every part of the girl's body, suddenly…wanting more.

**Next day **

Shizuru looked over at the messed up Haruka as she sipped her tea. "Ara, did Haruka have a rough night?" Shizuru asked, smiling innocently. Haruka let out a groan as she rested her head on the table.

"Rough, is not a strong enough word for what happened last night." Haruka mumbled as she tried to move her arm.

"I suppose Miyu did you a little hard then?" Shizuru asked as she put her cup down. Haruka was too sore to find the right words as she merely groaned in pain. Shizuru smiled as she looked over at the door. "Oh look here's Miyu now."

Haruka shot up as she screamed and ran out passed Natsuki. Natsuki blinked as she turned her head back to see Haruka running in the distance. "I guess it was that bad, huh?" Natsuki asked as she turned back to Shizuru.

"She's not quite adapted to the roughness of love, unlike you." Shizuru replied causing Natsuki to blush furiously.

**End **

**Omake: **

**Haruka: Why am I paired with her? **

**Author: Well I reckon you two were perfect since Miyu has a strong sense of justice like you and well I say you two are perfect so there. **

**Miyu: almost makes sense **

**Yukino: You mean I'm not with Haruka? **

**Author: Err no sorry, how about I find someone for you err one sec (runs off) **

**Miyu: I think he's gone, let's go Haruka **

**Haruka: Oh no more please, my body isn't use to that treatment (walks off with Miyu) **

**Yukino: (stands there all alone) this sucks **

**Nao: fine I'll comfort you (holds Yukino's hand) **

**Yukino: Yay!**

**End of Omake **

**Author: Read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
